


Blueberries and Coffee

by whisperedwords



Series: so a speedster, a hacker, and a vigilante walk into a bar... [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/pseuds/whisperedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good morning," he murmurs, bumping their noses together a little. She giggles quietly.</p><p>"What are you doing up?" Felicity replies, resting a hand against his bare chest. Barry's smile gets even brighter and she can't stop hers from doing the same.</p><p>"Oll had a long night last night..." They both cringe at the memory of him stumbling through their front door, bleeding and beaten from his latest crusade. "How about we make him breakfast?" In unison, they turn to look at their boyfriend's sleeping form, patched up and bruised but healing. Felicity turns back to him.</p><p>"Let's do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberries and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> based on [my own prompt](http://grantgustin.tk/post/102490174309) because no one else ships this enough apparently. this is unbeta'd (as all my work is). i don't have any affiliation with DC or either show or the characters. please love these dorks like i do

Felicity wakes up to the feeling of a hand shifting under her own. She blinks the sleep from her eyes slowly, and sees Barry climbing out of bed carefully, trying his hardest not to wake Oliver or herself. With a bit of struggle, she untucks herself from Oliver's right side and manages to stand without creaking the wooden floor too much.

"Barry!" She hisses, and his head turns so quickly she thinks he's going to get whiplash. His eyes get big, but then a smile stretches across his face, and he pads across their (excessively large) room to greet her. She smiles into the kiss as he wraps his arms around her lazily.

"Good morning," he murmurs, bumping their noses together a little. She giggles quietly.

"What are you doing up?" Felicity replies, resting a hand against his bare chest. Barry's smile gets even brighter and she can't stop hers from doing the same.

"Oll had a long night last night..." They both cringe at the memory of him stumbling through their front door, bleeding and beaten from his latest crusade. "How about we make him breakfast?" In unison, they turn to look at their boyfriend's sleeping form, patched up and bruised but healing. Felicity turns back to him.

"Let's do it." Barry slips on one of his Central City pullovers (that doesn't match at _all_ with his boxers) and Felicity digs out one of Oliver's workout shirts, and they head downstairs to their loft's kitchen.

Immediately, Barry speeds around and pulls together the ingredients they need for blueberry pancakes—Oliver's favorite—while Felicity pours three mugs of coffee and puts one in the microwave. She hands the other to Barry, who's currently perusing his laptop for "the perfect pancake".

"It doesn't  _have_ to be perfect," Felicity laughs, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his narrow waist. "Ollie's gonna love it either way. Besides, aren't you a self-proclaimed culinary genius?"

"Oh, so I say  _one_ stupid thing while I'm drunk and my girlfriend's just gonna hang it over my head forever?" Barry sighs in mock exasperation, leaning back against her for a moment before turning his attention back to the computer. She presses her lips to his left bicep with a smile.  _One stupid thing? Sure_.

"He's gonna tease you about it when he sees this." She mumbles, and the smile on Barry's face melts into something softer. He gets a little pink around the ears.

"Yeah, I know." Felicity leans around his arm and starts reading, her hair spilling over her shoulder as she squints to read the instructions.

"Couldn't we have just used Bisquick?" She mumbles, and he chuckles.

"Yeah, but are you forgetting about  _this_?" He lifts a hand and it starts vibrating. She wrinkles her nose.

"Bisquick requires less  _effort_ and it's  _9 in the morning_ , Barry."

"But don't you want the best for the stunningly attractive vigilante lying upstairs in our bed?" He teases, and Felicity sighs in resignation.

"Whatever, Allen." She replies warmly. "You can do all the work and I can provide the moral support. And caffeine. Though I don't think you need the second thing, actually." Barry grins at her.

"You'd be surprised."

"Oh, really?" A third voice asks, coming from just above them. Both Barry and Felicity look up, startled, and find Oliver padding down the stairs, a sleepy smile on his face.

"Oliver!" They both exclaim in unison, and he rolls his eyes.

"I don't appreciate waking up in an empty bed." He replies. Felicity all but runs up to him, practically throwing herself into his arms. He rests his head against her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck.

"How are you feeling?" She murmurs, and he lets go of her long enough to kiss her tenderly, one hand cupping the back of her head as he pulls her flush to him. She warms under his touch.

"Better." He replies, his smile softening as the worry melts from his girlfriend's face.

"Forgetting someone?" Barry coughs jokingly, walking up to the two of them. Felicity lets go of Oliver and watches her boys embrace. Barry's head drops into the crook of his neck, and they sway a little as he kisses the base of Oliver's neck. It melts into a smile, and Oliver can feel Barry's toothy grin against his bare collarbone. It makes his stomach knot up a little bit.

"Never," He replies, lifting his boyfriend's left hand and pressing his lips to Barry's palm. They stand together for a moment longer before Barry turns back to the ingredients.

"We were gonna surprise you with breakfast, but...since you're already here..."

"You can help me watch the Flash make us pancakes!" Felicity chimes in, linking arms with Oliver and tugging him to the ingredient-free side of the kitchen.

"You can't just recruit him like that, Felicity!" Barry exclaims, and she just sticks her tongue out at him.

"Watch me." She responds. Oliver shrugs at him in mock-defeat. Barry sighs and starts throwing the mix together at regular speed.

"Felicity...we should probably help." Oliver murmurs in her ear. She leans against him, letting his arms drape over her shoulders.

"Yeah...but he looks so _pretty_ right now." She replies lowly, feeling Oliver shiver a little behind her. (He loves that voice—they _both_ do, and she prides herself on getting them to do anything for her with it.) And she's not wrong, either; Barry always looks good in the morning, his soft hair mussed up and glinting just right in the light, his focused expression the most endearing thing either of them get to see this early. It also doesn't hurt that he looks great in his boxers, the fabric curving against his ass in  _just_ the right way—"Oliver!" She exclaims quietly, slapping his chest lightly. "You  _just_ woke up, wait a little before you start fantasizing about him." He blushes a little, not looking at Barry for a moment as he stares down at her.

"I will if you will." And that quiets her a little, because her face flushes, too. Great minds think alike.

"I really could use some company over here, guys," Barry calls, breaking their silence; apparently he had mixed everything together while they were talking, and he's pouring the mix into a pan. Oliver heads over first, settling himself to his boyfriend's right.  "At least  _someone_ loves me." He exclaims dramatically, resting a hand on his forehead. In response, Oliver makes a show of kissing him, using both hands to cup his face and, in the process, causing Barry to drop the spatula. He wraps his arms around Oliver's shoulders, and makes the most ridiculous sound—they split from the kiss breathing a little heavier than before, and Oliver's got one eyebrow raised.

"You sure about breakfast?" He mumbles, and Barry laughs brightly, dropping his head to bump Oliver's chest lightly. They both peer over to where Felicity is standing—her pupils are blown wide, and her mouth's hanging open a little. She doesn't say anything. Wordlessly, Barry pulls away from Oliver's embrace and walks over to her—slowly, purposefully. He pulls her into a kiss, resting his hands on her hips and pushing her back against the countertop slightly.

"No breakfast," She agrees breathily.

(The pancakes burn.)

(No one really cares.)


End file.
